Titania
Titania is the fairy queen from Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream. In the Sisters Grimm series, she is revealed to be the Queen of Faerie. She is married to Oberon, the King, and has two sons by him called Puck - her eldest son and also the heir to the throne of Faerie, and Mustardseed. It is most probable that her and her family orginate from Greece, due to the play being set in that country. Special Abilities When she gets angry, she transforms into a dangerous monster that can breathe fire as seen in the fourth book when she goes on a rampage in Faerie after her husband is killed by Moth. As a fairy, Titania has all the abilities attributed to the species. She has wings and most likely shares the same abilites as Puck; namely shape-shifting amongst others. After her husband's death in Once Upon A Crime, she becomes enraged and it is revealed that she transforms into a monster. Black, tar-like veins appear all over her skin and her limbs elongate. It is not evident in the series whether or not the fairy's have any gender specific abilities. Relationships *Under Construction* 'Oberon' As Oberon and Titania only feature in the fourth book of The Sisters Grimm (Once Upon a Crime), not much is seen, therefore known about their marriage in the series. From the book, however, it is revealed that the two have a somewhat tumultuous relationship. When the two are first seen interacting, Titania is nearly in hysterics as Oberon threatens to chuck Puck out, making him respond by angrily grabbing her wrists. This gave the readers the impression that the two have a rocky relationship, a view shared by the Grimms, leading to their surprise when they were proved wrong. Upon the event of Oberon's death, Titania was visibly distraught and outraged. The Everafterswho were in attendance at the feast (to celebrate the arrival of Veronica Grimm's daughters) all fled as Titania threw a fit. Black, tar-like veins appeared across her skin, her limbs elongated and her hands stretched to resemble claws as she transformed into a monster to avenge her beloved. The Grimms later return to speak to Titania, and it was evident that she was grieving. She was sat in Oberon's office behind his desk, wearing a suit to parallel his own, though tailored to fit her figure. When asked about her relationship with her husband (referring to the fight that the two had earlier in the presence of the Grimms), she said how they had been married over 5000 years, and that it should be seen whether or not anyone who has been married that long doesn't get into a fight or two. She also stares wistfully at a photo of the couple walking through Central Park together, referring to it as happier times, and how she wouldn't experience any of those anymore. Later, the Grimms return and suggest that Titania and Mustardseed accompany them to visit Scrooge, to talk to Cobweb's ghost about the identity of Oberon's murderer. Sabrina also offers to act as a medium for Oberon's spirit, so Titania could say all the things that she never got to. She readily agrees to the offer, but Moth poisoned Sabrina before the journey to Scrooge's took place. Etymology Titania is of Greek origin, befitting as the play A Midsummer Night's Dream is set in Greece. Titania means 'giant', derived from the word 'Titans' who are a race of giants featuring in Greek mythology. Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Royalty Category:Everafters Category:Characters Category:Fairy Category:Faerie Category:Shape-Shifters